Captain America Vol 1 116
! Don't try to take him alone! | Speaker = Goliath | Solicit = Never has the RED SKULL been more powerful — or CAP more helpless! Trapped by the COSMIC CUBE — there can be no escape! Not for the faint-hearted! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle1 = Far Worse Than Death! | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue.... As the ultimate revenge, the Red Skull has used the Cosmic Cube to swap bodies. Teleporting Sharon Carter to them, she seeks comfort from Cap's greatest enemy, while Cap's warnings are dismissed as the ravings of a madman. After convincing Sharon that the "Red Skull" is utterly mad, "Captain America" sees her to the door, and tells her he's going to double back to make sure his foe is turned over to the law. However, the Red Skull is, in reality, going to continue to use the Cosmic Cube to imperil the Star-Spangled Avenger. Using the Cube, the Red Skull transports Captain America outside a government testing lab. Spotted by security, Captain America is shot at, with no way of proving he is not the Red Skull, Cap flees for his life. To further implicate Captain America, the Red Skull uses the Cosmic Cube to cause an explosion that the "Red Skull" gets blamed for. When the guards capture the "Red Skull", cap fights free and flees the scene, stealing an automobile in order to get away. The Red Skull, satisfied that Captain America will be utterly destroyed decides to see what it's like living in the boots of his oldest enemy. Heading towards the police station, the Red Skull is disgusted by the shows of respect and adoration people show for him, wondering why Captain America doesn't use his power to crush those who worship him into subservience. Arriving at the police station, "Captain America" is told of the "Red Skull's" bombing of the research lab. The Skull secretly uses the Cosmic Cube to tip the police off as to where Captain America is fleeing. Sure enough, Cap finds himself in a high speed chase with the police and it is only with his superior driving skills does he manage to escape the chase and all police roadblocks. As the "Red Skull's" police chase hits the news the Avengers learn about it, and Rick Jones decides to go and find "Captain America" to see if he can help as a side kick. With the help of the Teen Brigade, Rick finds "Captain America" and offers to help him capture the "Skull". Much to Rick's shock, "Cap" refuses his aid and tells the young man to get lost. Rick complies, walking away thinking that all his insecurities about not measuring up to the original bucky were true. Resuming his watch over his foe, the Red Skull is amused to see Captain America making his way through the security at Avengers Mansion. His presence does not go undetected and the Avengers soon face the "Red Skull" in battle. Not believing the "Red Skull's" claims that he is really Captain America, the Avengers attempt to over power him. Although Cap gives a good fight he is ultimately captured. The Red Skull gets the ultimate jest when Sharon Carter comes to the Mansion looking for Captain America. The Red Skull then uses the Cosmic Cube to take control of Sharon and send her to kill Captain America. When she can't bring herself to do it, and resists the Cosmic Cube's influence, the Red Skull comes up with an even better idea: He has Captain America transported to Exile Island in the hopes that his minions in the Exiles will kill Captain America thinking that they are finally getting revenge against the Skull for his previous treachery against them. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * ** Bill ** Harry ** Mac * Locations: * ** *** *** * ** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Red Skull, in Captain America's body, causes Rick Jones to break away from Captain America (Steve Rogers) and dissolve their partnership. * This issue contains a letters page, Let's Rap With Cap. Letters are published from John A. Mozzer, Danny St. John, Bruce Coville, Jeff Chown, and Randy Fletcher. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Grand Comics Database: Captain America #116 http://www.comics.org/isssue/22902/ }}